


The Little Things

by bearwritingz_1



Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A rip off of the Lost Tales of Greece, Gen, Kassandra has a lot of stories to tell, Sibling Bonding, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwritingz_1/pseuds/bearwritingz_1
Summary: Life isn't always filled with action. Sometimes there's lazy days, romances, reminiscing, and family dinners. On the other hand, there's mini adventures that you drag your brother on.Kassandra cherishes all of these moments dearly. This is a little glimpse into the Odyssey she calls her life.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. One Really, Really Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got struck with inspiration so I created this little guy to update whenever I don't feel inspired to update Life After Death. I hope you enjoy it and I Life After Death should be updating soon and finishing so I can get the sequel out!

Alexios and Kassandra weren’t having a great day.

First, they went out on a little mission to confront someone spreading rumours. Simple enough, right?  _ Wrong _ . Turns out, Alexios is a  _ lot _ more protective of his family now. She didn’t know that he’d take the false information being spread about Kassandra to heart.

Second, the guy was a  _ complete idiot _ . He happened to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. Kassandra would’ve handled it herself, but Alexios had already hit him in the head and had a blade to his throat. That got the guy to shut up and listen.

Then, it started raining. Not even just a light drizzle, but a heavy rain. They had rode home as fast as they could, their armor and hair drenched. Myrinne smiled and got them blankets before shooing them off to their room.

Now, Kassandra sat on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest, looking at Alexios who refused to make eye contact. She sighed.

“Okay, I’m done. What’s wrong?” She asked. Alexios looked at her for a second before shaking his head and staring at the wall again. “Alexios, you can talk to me.”

“Today wasn’t the best, right? I mean we’ve been working on making me a better person, but I messed it all up today,” Alexios finally said.

Kassandra was shocked at the admission. Of course Alexios was going to struggle with this. She just wished she noticed sooner. 

“Listen Alexios. Today wasn’t a good day, you’re right. And that’s okay. I’ve had much worse days than today. Days where I’m a much more awful person than I really am. I’ll continue to have those bad days, but they can’t even compare to the good days.”

“Really?  _ You _ , not being a generous and kind person? Hard to believe,” he said. 

Kassandra laughed. “Yes, really. Do you want me to tell you the story?” He nodded and she began to recall the story.

“I met this man named Megakles. He was the general of Alphonos. The first thing he tells me is that this ‘ _ Eagle Bearer _ ’ had been causing a lot of trouble for them, and now because of  _ him _ , pirates were after the village. Now you can only imagine my shock. One, I’m not a man, and two, I’ve never even been to this village before. After I explain that whoever this man is, he’s an imposter, Megakles asks me to sink the pirate ships before they dock. I do just that, but when I come back, he’s yelling at me about how I just sunk his reinforcements! I tell him that they attacked me first and that they looked like pirates.

“Apparently, Megakles had this bright idea for his reinforcements to sneak in disguised as pirates. Before I could flip out on him, I asked him to let me help the village out. Megakles tells me that I need to help the blacksmith to craft weapons, the horse breeder to supply horses to the village, and some guy who believes he Ajax reborn to inspire the village.”

Alexios laughed at that. “Did it work?” He asked.

“ _ Not at all _ ! The blacksmith fell and all his weapons toppled over him. The horse breeder thought her horse was a  _ Pegasos _ and rode it off a cliff! Don’t even get me  _ started _ on the Ajax guy. He demanded I set him on fire to prove his immortality. When I refused, he attacked me so I fought back. I guess I really did prove that he wasn’t immortal.

“When Megakles found out, he was even  _ more _ mad. Even though I thought he was going to try to kill me as well, I agreed to join the fight against the pirates. It was easy enough, the bandits were sloppy and some of the villagers had managed to arm themselves. After the fight, Megakles followed through and gave me enough information to hunt down the man impersonating me. I made that _ maláka _ pay for what he did to the village. All in all, it wasn’t one of my proudest moments.”

Alexios nodded and processed the rest of the story. He laid down and let out a breath. 

“Thank you, Kassandra. I’ll try to remember that.”

“Anytime, brother.”

He did, in fact, remember that advice, but also the story. Kassandra hasn’t lived it down since.


	2. A Letter From a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra receives a letter from Alkibiades in Sparta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii lovelies. Just a lil' something to feed the crowd!

My dearest Kassandra,

There are already  _ many _ stories concerning the famous Eagle Bearer. Would you like to guess what they’re about?

I pray my letter has reached you happy and healthy in Sparta. Tell me, darling, how is your family? They must be overjoyed to have you back in  _ glorious Sparta _ . You’ll need to tell me how Alexios reacted upon seeing the beautiful arm band I bought you. I am sure he is smart enough to piece together the pieces. 

Things have been terribly boring here in Athens ever since you left. No one said rebuilding Attika would be easy, though. I am making progress, thanks to your help. I did mean it when I told you Athens would forever be thanking you. You have helped me beyond words can describe. 

I truly do miss you, darling. I am, unfortunately, a weak man who requires the simple things in life. One of those things would be you, in ways I will not describe so that you may not become  _ so embarrassed _ in front of people who only know you as the mighty hero of Sparta. But I know you can get an idea of what I’m thinking.

Sokrates does not stop talking. I am fond of my teacher, but I think he’s doing it on purpose. Aristophanes is still insufferable. They all miss you as well.

I hope you have enjoyed receiving word from Athens. I eagerly wait for your own stories. 

I love you,

Alkibiades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you like Dragon Age: Inquisition or know anyone that does, point them in the direction of my new work A Moment's Respite (Among The Fade)! It's a DA:I fanfic involving Twin Inquisitors (the more the merrier am I right?) and eventual Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus. If you're interested, check it out! Thank you lovely!

**Author's Note:**

> How do ya'll feel about Lykaon? I wanna know so that I can plan my next move properly


End file.
